Ghost Hunt Alternate Story
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: This is an alternate version of the Anime show Ghost Hunt, I thought about making a reader-insert, but I can't do those. Warning: Violence, Horror, Fluff, Language,
1. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 1

**A/N: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: In case you didn't know, you have to have seen the show Ghost Hunt to get a lot of the jokes and crap that happens in this story. **

**I'm going to time skip through all of the episodes and change a few scenes,.**

**-  
Nobody's POV**

Mai walked over to the building Kazuya Shibuya told her to go to. Kazuya was already there, sitting on the edge of an open white van full of stuff, a teenage girl was standing near him, she was clutching a black note book.

The girl was relatively tall, her hair was a reddish brown color, her eyes where a light purple color, her skin was pale, and she was wearing all black; just like Kazuya.

"Kazuya!" Mai called out, raising her hand to catch his attention.

Both him and the girl looked at Mai running towards them. The girl sighed in annoyance and looked back at Kazuya, who watched Mai with an uninterested look.

"Hey!" Mai said smiled. "Who is this?" she pointed at the girl.

Kazuya glanced at her then looked back at Mai, "This is Siana Koizumi," he said. "She's my back up assistant, she helps with the heavy lifting and writes down everything that goes on in her laptop or notebook. That was Lin's job, but seeing as how he isn't here..."

Mai winced, she still felt bad about Kazuya's assistant, Lin, who was injured because of her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Siana said, but her tone and expression said otherwise.

_God, this girl even acts like Kazuya! _Mai thought. _No wonder they're friends._

**A few minutes later...**

Siana leaned on the van as Mai disappeared with the shelves.

"Do you think she'll be of any use here?" she asked softly.

"I think she will." Kazuya said. "Or she'll have to owe a fine for breaking the camera."

Siana chuckled, pulling her long red-brown hair into a high ponytail.

"You mean the broken camera that is covered by insurance?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Yes." Kazuya replied.

Siana laughed harder, gaining Kazuya's attention.

"You little liar." she teased.

Kazuya smiled a little, finding it amusing along with her. Siana gave him a small pat on the shoulder then walked into the building, unaware that Kazuya's gaze was on her back until she left his view.


	2. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 2

Mai dropped the shelf parts on the table, grumbling about Kazuya's behavior. She looked around, the large room had two tables, one in the center and one on the left side of the room, and there were four or five huge windows.

The place was did not look haunted, it sure looked creepy, but not haunted.

Then Mai heard a noise, she looked around, hoping that the place was not haunted. The light flicked on, making Mai jump and turn around, her hand over her heart.

Kazuya was standing there with Siana, an annoyed look on both of their faces. For a moment, Mai thought they might be relatives, but they did not seem to look anything like each other.

"Stop playing around, Mai." Kazuya said, putting some cords down on the floor. "I want you to put together the shelves for me while me and Miss Siana go and bring the equipment in."

It took a moment for Mai to register what he said, "What!" she exclaimed. "You two are going to leave me alone in this building?!"

Kazuya turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Would you like to carry the equipment in?" he asked, interest in his voice. "Some of this stuff weighs over a hundred pounds."

Mai smiled sheepishly and tapped the table, "Ah, never mind." she said, her voice shaking. "I'll just stay here."

Kazuya looked at Siana and motioned for her to do something, she nodded and walked into the room, plopping down on a wooden chair.

Kazuya left, his footsteps fading away until they were gone. Mai looked at Siana, confused.

"I thought you helped with the heavy lifting." she said, tilting her head.

Siana gave her a little smile.

"I do." she replied. "I'm going to make sure you put the shelf together right."

Mai glared at her, insulted.

"I'm smart enough to put a shelf together." she muttered. "Then it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Siana remarked. Mai was so mad, she knew smoke was coming out of her ears. But she took a deep breath and started putting the shelf together.

"So…" Mai started, sliding the seventh part of the shelf in place. "How long have you known Kazuya?"

Siana glanced at her then back at her notebook.

"Sixteen years." she answered simply.

Mai nodded slowly, setting another shelf in place. "So, did he always act like this?"

"Yes."

Mai's nodded again and put another part of the shelf together.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen."

It basically went like that for a while.

"How long have you been working for Kazuya?"

"Since he opened the damn company."

"Why are your eyes purple?"

"None of your business."

"Are you and Kazuya related?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you dating?"

Siana stopped writing, she did not look up, but Mai could see she had stepped over some sort of line.

"No."

It was cold, stern, and said '_this conversation is done_' all over it. But it wasn't Siana who said it, it was Kazuya.

Siana looked up and her serious look softened a bit. Kazuya and Siana stared at each other for a moment before looking away.

_If they're not dating,_ Mai thought. _They definitely like each other._


	3. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 3

**Day 1:**

Mai was trying to understand Kazuya talk about his camera's, but she couldn't.

After he finished, she spoke:

"It's amazing that you know how to use all this stuff."

"No it's not, my brain just works differently than yours." He replied in a flat tone.

"I see." Mai replied with an annoyed look. "After all you are Mr. Hotshot Boss, so you might as well do everything."

"Well it's true." Siana said suddenly.

Mai jumped, completely forgetting that Siana was there.

Siana never talked unless she had an answer for the question, or when she was spoken to; Mai gathered that from just a few minutes she spent with Siana.

"Certain people can learn certain things," Siana continued. "like me and Kazuya, we can learn practically anything. Whereas you, Mai, are limited."

Mai gritted her teeth, she was sure Kazuya and Siana were siblings, because they both had the same attitude and expressions.

"What made you decide to go into the ghost hunting business?" She asked, changing the subject.

Kazuya lifted a shelf and inspected it.

"Because someone has to do it." he answered.

"Well have you had any cases that you weren't able to explain?"

"No, I'm very good at my job."

Mai turned away, a little smile on her face, "Amazing, he's as smart as he is handsome." she said, not realizing she just voiced her thoughts aloud.

Siana let out a low growl, then stood up and left the room, Kazuya watched her for a second then went back to Mai.

"So you think... I'm handsome, huh?" he asked, an interested look on his face.

Mai turned around, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Er, well," she said, her voice shaking as she tried to give him an answer. "I mean, that's what all the girls at school are saying!"

_I spoke the last part too loud, I know it._ she thought nervously.

Kazuya looked back at the shelf. "Well, they have_ very_ good taste."

Mai's jaw dropped, she had never heard of someone speak of themselves like that.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GUY! _She screamed in her head. _Sure he may be good looking and extremely successful at such a young age, but I've never seen a bigger narcissist in my life!_

_From now on your name is as Naru! As in Naru The Narcissist!_

**Saturday**

Mai peeked around the corner, Siana and "Naru" were sitting next to each other, both were on computers.

"What's up?" she asked, stepping around and facing them.

"We're checking yesterday's data," Naru said, not looking away from the screen. "so far, there seems to be nothing unusual."

"That's some fancy equipment you got there."

Everyone turned to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to.

A woman in her late twenties or early thirties stood there, she was wearing purple heels and a yellow dress with a purple shirt collar sticking out of the top.

A young man behind her was scratching his head, he looked curious. He was around his early to mid thirties, he was wearing a light purple shirt with a brown jacket over that, and he wore dark brown jeans over black boots. His long brown hair was in a ponytail behind his head.

"It seems a bit too high tech for a bunch of children to be playing with." The woman continued, a smirk growing on her lips.

Naru, Siana, and Mai stared for a moment.

"And who might you be?" Naru asked, giving them a curious look.

" I am Ayako, the Shrine Maiden." The woman explained. "The principle wasn't sold on you two so he called me to drive the spirits out."

Naru closed his eyes and turned away.

"I was under the impression only innocent virgins could be Shrine Maidens." Mai grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Even emotionless Siana cracked a smile for a millisecond before going serious again.

The man behind Ayako started snickering while Ayako's eyebrow twitched.

"I see." she said. "And, your point?"

Naru looked at her again. "At the very least, you're looking a little old to be calling yourself a Maiden."

Ayako's face turned a beet red and she gritted her teeth.

"Nice." she said, shaking with anger. "Very funny, you smart-ass."

"What about you?" Naru asked, now looking at the man behind Ayako.

"Hmm?" the man asked.

"I would guess you're too intelligent to be the Shrine Maiden's assistant."

The man smiled in amusement.

"I'm a Monk from Mt Kouya." He said. "The name's Takigawa Houshou."

Naru leaned forward a bit, tilting his head.

"Since when were Monks allowed to have long hair?"

Ayako cleared her throat. "Apostate?"

Takigawa glared at her, touching his hair.

"Hey!" he growled. "I'm just on a little hiatus, okay?"

He looked at Naru.

"At any rate, playtime is over, kids! Now you may have gotten this gig because your office is nearby, but the principle himself said it felt like a scam to have teenagers running the show."

Naru opened his laptop, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Did he now?" he retorted.

Ayako walked forward, a confident look on her face.

"The principle's wasting his money," she said. "There's no need to have all of us for such a simple job."

Mai looked at Naru, who wasn't paying any attention to them, he was typing on his laptop while they spoke; but Sia seemed to be listening.

"Yeah, All he really needed was me." Takigawa smirked.

"Right, I wouldn't be so sure." Ayako countered.

"Thank goodness you're all here!"

Mai turned around to see her classmate Kuroda walking towards them, she had a relieved look on her face.

"That haunted old schoolhouse has been terrorizing me for weeks." Kuroda continued. "You see, I'm a Psychic, the souls of those trapped there have-"

"Stop grandstanding," Ayako interrupted. "You're just looking for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you?"

Mai glared at her.

"Excuse me! That was extremely rude!"

Ayako smiled slightly.

"You know it's the truth." she said. "She claims to have Psychic abilities in the hope that it will make her popular."

"That is totally uncalled for!" Mai growled.

She was about to say something else but Kuroda's quiet laughing stopped her. She turned to see the most angry look in Kuroda's eyes.

"I'm going to call a spirit to haunt you." she said in a soft yet evil voice.

Mai gasped.

"Hold on, Kuroda!" she said.

"You're the fake." Kuroda continued, ignoring Mai. "And you'll regret this." She turned and walked away.

_Whoa, I've never see her look so angry before. _Mai thought. Kuroda's evil look flashed in her mind and she shook it off.

She looked at Naru.

"Hey Naru, so... what's up? What are we gonna do today" she said, not realizing she just called him the nickname she came up with, but she was trying to change the subject so quickly she did not notice until Naru and Siana whipped around to look at her, shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait," Naru said. "What did you just say?"

Mai's eyes widened, still registering what she said.

"Did you just call me Naru?" he asked, standing up.

Mai's face turned red and she smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I-"

"Where did you here that?" Naru demanded.

Mai's eyes widened more and she hovered her hand over her mouth.

"You mean..." she said in a shaky voice. "You've been called that before?"

Then she laughed and started patting Naru on the shoulder.

"Of course! That makes sense! I couldn't be the first person to come with the nickname Naru The Narcissist!"

The principle of Mai's school walked over, there was a young man walking next to him

"Morning everyone." he said. "Nice to see you all."

He pointed to the boy beside him.

"Say hello to John Brown."

John smiled and bowed.

"G'day mates." He said, an Australian accent in his voice. John looked very young, around Naru's age, he had short blond hair and wore a light blue shirt with dark grey pants. He had his coat slug over this arms in from of him, Mai saw Naru shift next to her, but she did not look at him.

"The name's John Brown, and I come from the great outback of Australia." John said, his voice cheery. "I can't express how excited I am to join you."

The principle said something, but Mai was too busy giggling to hear it. She did, however hear Ayako's loud voice along with her and Takigawa's laughter.

"No, no, let me guess, you're looking for a playground, right?" she said in a high voice riddled with laughter.

John did not look fazed by them, a smile still on his young face. "Well, actually, I practice the ancient art of Exorcism."

The laughter stopped.

"Only those who have been ordained in the Catholic Church as Priests can have the ability to preform Exorcisms." Naru said. "You seem a little young for that."

John's smile turned into a grin.

"You really know your stuff, mate." he said, scratching the bad of his head. "And to be honest, I just turned 19 a few weeks ago, that's why I look so young."

_He's 19? That means he's older than Naru._ she thought.

"Pleasure to meet you, John Brown."

Mai and Naru both jumped at the soft voice of Siana. They turned around to see her with a soft smile. Siana walked by them and reached out to shake John's hand, he took it.

Mai's jaw dropped.

_Siana had ignored everyone except John, _She thought. _Could it be because he's so young?_

"It's a pleasure to see a fellow Catholic here." Siana smiled. "I was starting to think I was the only one here." John laughed lightly.

"Well, you're not alone now, Miss..."

"Sia, Sia Koizumi." she replied.

Mai and Naru both let out shocked noises.

"Sia" looked at them, "What?" she asked. "Sia is my nickname, I hate Siana."

Mai went to say something but only a squeak came out.

_Siana wasn't that formal to me when I was introduced to her! _She thought angrily. _In fact, she was rude! How is this guy any different?!_


	4. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 4

**A/N: This chapter is a collab with VaraDrake on deviantART.**

Base

Everyone had followed Naru and Sia back to where they set up base. Naru walked over to the observation screens, quietly placing both his hands on the desk as he observed the screens carefully. Sia stood behind him, scribbling down small details into her black notebook. The others filed into the room shortly after them, filling up the door space.

Ayako moved her weight onto one hip, placing her hands on her hips she sighed. "So we have an exorcist, an apostate monk and two ghost hunters. Obviously this boneheaded principal, doesn't have much faith in my unique cleansing abilities," she grumbled. "Hm, just watch. I'll cleanse this entire place my self," she stated as she left the room, her heels clicking on the floor.

Houshou shrugged, "I'm gonna do a walkthrough, see ya later." He raised his hand waved as he walked out of the room, heading in the opposite direction from Ayako.

John watched as Houshou walked away, before turning towards Naru. "Uh, excuse me sir?"

"You may do as you wish." Naru answered, interrupting the Australian. Sia glanced at John before looking back to her notes the notes she gathered.

John's eyes widened slightly as he reached out slightly with his hand. He took a step towards Naru, but moved no further, "I mean, I'd really like to work with you on this."

The group heard a loud scream from down the hall, they all turned towards the noise's general direction. "That sounds like Ayako," John said urgently, before running out the door, with Mai and the others close behind him.

As they drew nearer to the source of the scream they could see Houshou trying to pry a door open. Naru moved towards the door, watching as Houshou attempted again to open the door. "Stand back!" Houshou shouted to Ayako. "I'm gonna kick it down!"

They could hear footsteps reseeding from the door, before Ayako shouted back. "Hurry up and do it!"

Mai covered her ears, as Houshou kicked the door hard. Sia stood not far behind her and John watching silently. Houshou kicked the door again, the wooden door splintered and cracked. "Guys, help me with this," the monk commanded.

Mai and John nodded moving to Houshou's side, the three started to pull the door apart. Sia watched for a little while before stepping forward. Moving towards the now broken down door, Sia placed her hand on the wood and pushed. The wood of the door broke and splintered, creating a big enough gap for Ayako to get out.

Mai shouted through the hole, "You can come out now Ayako."

Sia stepped aside to allow the Shrine Maiden to crawl out of the hole in the door. Carefully stepping out, Ayako brushed herself off and looked at the group, "Took you long enough."  
Sia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

**Base**

"What happened Ayako?" John asked concerned.

"I was looking around the classroom, and suddenly the door slammed shut. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge," Ayako said. She leaned back onto the table behind her, flipping her red hair in the process. "There's obviously a spirit here."

"No there isn't," an unfamiliar voice stated. "I don't sense one paranormal being."

Everyone turned the heads towards the sound of the voice, to see a teenage girl standing in the door way. She is was dressed in a traditional Japanese style, a kimono dress and sandals. Mai gasped, clutching Naru's arm she squealed, "Ghost!"

"Relax Mai, she's human," Naru stated, not taking his eyes off the approaching girl. "Masako Hara is a spirit medium".

Mai let go of his arm, she looked at Masako curiously. "Oh, another one?"

"Fantastic. Now their bringing in a TV star," Houshou laughed sarcastically.

"This is ridiculous, its easy to fake results on television. The only reason she gets ratings is because she's pretty and she wears that silly kimono," Ayako said accusingly.

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment," Masako replied monotonously.

"Well trust me, its not," Ayako shot back.

Ignoring Ayako Masako turned to Sia. "It's a pleasure to see you again Siana."

Sia looked up from her notebook, "Likewise Masako. Are you doing well?"

"I am in fact," Masako nodded, as she looked to Naru. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before?"

"Yes. We've never met, but your reputation precedes you," Naru answered.

"Right," Masako acknowledged.

"Anyway there is a haunting here," Ayako interjected. "In my professional opinion, we're dealing with an earth bound spirit".

"I believe it's a residual haunting," Houshou stated. "A dramatic event must of happened in this building, in the past."

"So you mean like someone was murdered here?" Mai asked. "And they have to spend eternity searching the halls for their killer? Or something?"

"Close. I think the entity is afraid its going to lose its home, so its attempting to block the construction," Houshou answered.

Naru blocked out the conversation going on in the background, as he studied the long nail he was holding. He looked up to John, "John, what do you think?"

The Australian looked to Naru with uncertainty. "Well to be honest I'm not sure, but usually a haunting does originate with a ghost or a spirit occupying the structure."

"Sia?" Naru questioned.

Sia looked up from her notebook, her eyebrow raised.

"We have six people in this room that have valid theory's, well, five because Mai doesn't have one."

"Hey!" Mai growled.

"I really don't know about this one, Kazuya," Sia continued without missing a beat. "Masako is the best person I know for sensing spirits, so if she says there are none, I believe her."

She started writing down stuff in her notebook again.

Naru nodded and looked back down at the nail. "So its either a haunting or fiction and folklore. Are you listening Mai?" Naru asked.

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?" Mai asked feeling insulted.

"These are things you need to learn," Naru stated.

Mai groaned.

"Enough talk." Ayako interjected. "I'm getting rid of this thing, as soon as I get back. I don't know how long I can put up with you people," She grumbled as she walked out.

"I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities," Kuroda said, blocking Ayako's exit. "The spirit that haunts this, site is incredibly powerful'.

"Kuroda?" Mai asked.

"Move aside," Ayako demanded. Raising her arm Ayako pushed Kuroda out of her way. Kuroda fell and landed against the nearby wall.

Mai rushed to Kuroda's side, catching her before she hit the floor. Kuroda looked her in the eyes, "the spirit attacked me." Mai's eyes went wide, while some of the others looked at her in disbelief. "It's true. I was walking down the hallway, when suddenly my hair was yanked backwards with amazing force. When I tried to flee, it started strangling me. 'You're intervening with me psychic', it said."

Naru gave her a cold glare, "when did this happen exactly?"

Mai helped Kuroda stand, as she turned to Naru. "It happened a few minutes ago. In the second floor hallway."

"That's false there are no spirits here," Masako stated.

"Yes there are!" Kuroda insisted furiously. "There definitely are, and their angry."

"You said it was the second floor hallway." Naru stated, moving towards the monitors. Pressing a button on the keyboard, the screens lit up. Typing in the access codes, Naru looked up as everyone turned to watch. The monitor to the right showed Kuroda entering the building and slowly walking up the stairs. As she walked out to the hallway the screen pixelated, covering any evidence of her attack.

"What just happened? Is the camera broken?" Mai asked worriedly.

Naru leaned back and folded his arms, bring one hand up to his face to hold it in a thoughtful manner. "No, but it is quite strange. When a spirit becomes active, electronic equipment will often malfunction; but here I'm not so sure. Is it a spirit or EM interference?"

"It is more than likely EM interference," Sia stated without looking up from her notebook.

"It was quite obviously a spirit," Kuroda shouted. "Interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked."

"But Masako said there were no spirits here," Mai voiced her thoughts.

"Well let's just say I'm a little skeptical," Kuroda continued looking at Masako, "about her."

"Its common for female mediums, to either be exactly right or way off base," Naru stated. "Even if she can't sense any spirits now, doesn't mean the haunting isn't active.' Kuroda looked at him curiously. "But if what your saying is true, then its possible that the spirit that inhabits this place, is very in tune with your wavelength".

Kuroda smiled, "Yeah that's right."

_If that's the case, then is all of this our fault?_ Mai thought. _Kuroda did warn my friends and I that, telling ghost stories attracts spirits. Oh no, did our telling ghost stories about this place actually attract real ghosts?_ Mai looked around the room, worriedly. _Is this my fault?_


	5. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 5

**A/N: This chapter is a collab with VaraDrake on deviantART**

**April: Saturday**

"I stand here today, to beseech the gods. I call upon to descend from the heavens and joins us were no gods dwell. To end this ceaseless suffering," Ayako chanted, waving her Nusa from left to right, over a small Shinto shrine. She had set the Shrine in front of the old school doors. The principal and his assistant stood behind her, heads bowed as they listened to her chanting.

"I ask that my humble plea, maybe heard. To reclaim peace, onto the spirits trapped in this haunted place".

Mai and the others observed her purification ritual, standing eastward her small shrine. Mai asked confused, "What's she doing?"

"Have you never heard of Naruto?" Naru asked.

"No, what's that?" Mai prodded.

"They're just Shinto incantations," Houshou interjected. "But I'm starting to wonder if she can even pull this off".

"I've never seen anyone perform a Shinto exorcism before," Naru stated curiously. "Let's watch".

"May this place as the high heavenly plain. May the energy from all living beings, act as one and hail Marishten the goddess of light. Pray to the and descend. Grant us thy divine protection," Ayako chanted, waving her Nusa once more. She turned to the men behind her. "That's it. Now you'll have nothing to worry about".

The principal and his assistant breathed a sigh of relief. The Assistant looked to her gratefully, "I have to say, I'm quite impressed."

The principal spoke up, "It was presented beautifully. Thank you so much".

"What do you say to a party tonight, in your honor?" the Assistant asked.

"I can't. I must stay here for the next twelve hours, to keep an eye on things," Ayako rejected his offer. As Ayako answered him, the small lighted candle on the shrine blew out.

"Of course, I understand. You're a true professional," he said admiringly. "Maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime".

Houshou yawned, "She's finally done."

Mai yawned as well. The group turned around and started to walk back to Base. Ayako, the principal and the assistant walked towards the school doors. One of the window panels in the door cracked, causing the trio to stop in their tracks.

Multiple window panels cracked causing Ayako and the others to gasp. Suddenly they all shattered at once, Ayako screamed. She fell to the ground with her hands raised to protect her face from the falling glass. The Assistant and the principal fell to the ground, blood trickled down the principal's temple.

Houshou ran towards them, "Hey! Are you alright?"

John ran to the principal, "This man is bleeding!"

Houshou knelt next to the Assistant, and pushed back some of his hair only to feel warm liquid. "Oh no. Looks like he is too." He looked to Ayako, "What about you, Ayako?"

"I'm alright," Ayako replied.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"Yes, I'll be fine". The principal reassured Houshou.

"Can you stand?" Houshou insisted.

'What is going on here?' Mai thought.

**Outside**

The ambulance sirens blared loudly, as it drove off with the injured men.

**Base**

"I thought you said there'd be nothing to worry about now?" Kuroda said smugly to Ayako. "Looks like your little exorcism didn't work. You're a failure, just sent the principal to the hospital".

Ayako eyed Kuroda as the teen smiled smugly.

"That was simply an accident." Masako said.

"Thank you. I thought I did my job very well," Ayako said gratefully to Masako.

"I'm not saying your exorcism worked. It couldn't have because there were no spirits here to begin with".

Kuroda looked at Masako angrily. "Yes there are!" She shouted. "I was nearly killed by one of them earlier today".

Sia looked at Kuroda coldly, "That was unlikely".

Naru, Mai, Takigawa and John walked back into the base. "Maybe it was a coincidence?" John suggested.

"Or there's something here? Something to strong for Ayako to drive away," Takigawa said thoughtfully.

Naru looked at the monitors before crossing his arms, "If that were the case. There would be more conclusive readings on my equipment".

Mai leaned against the monitor bench watching the screens.

_'I wish I could sense some of these spirits,_' she thought sadly. _'I mean if I'm the one who brought them here. I'd also like to be the one to drive them out_'

She looked at the monitors. As she observed something odd caught her eye "Hey that room didn't have a chair in the middle of it yesterday. Did it?"

"That's one of the classrooms on the second floor," Naru observed.

"I set the camera up there yesterday like you told me too," Mai said. "I swear it wasn't there".

Naru turned to Takigawa, "Houshou have you seen anyone go in to the classroom?"

"No," Takigawa answered.

"Me neither," John added.

Naru turned to the monitors, and watched the room with the chair carefully. He pressed a button that rewound the film. Sia walked to his side, and grabbed her black notebook and jotted down small notes. Mai struggled to watch what was going on, between their shoulders.

Naru took his finger off the button just before the glass had shattered earlier. He watched the room with the chair closely.

The chair had started to move on its own after the glass shattered. This caused almost everyone to gasp, in shock.

Had the chair really moved on its own?


	6. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 6

**Base**

"Was that a ghost?" Mai asked.

"It looks to me, like its a Poltergeist." Kuroda stated, her arms folded.

"A Poltergeist?" Mai questioned.

"It's a German word, that dates back four centuries. Translated it means 'Noisy Ghost'," Kuroda informed her. "They are manifestations that can influence and move objects at will".

"That is correct," Naru stated. "But I don't think that's what we're dealing with. Quite often objects that are manipulated by a poltergeist, will feel warm to the touch. If we look at the thermographic image, we can see that the chair is not radiating heat".

"Don't forget Tisane's criteria," John added.

"Who's that?" Mai asked John.

"E. Tisane. He was a French policeman, who was one of the first to classify Poltergeists," Sia stated. Not looking up from her notebook. "Throwing objects, strange noises, fires, doors closing by themselves and so on".

"Yes," Naru agreed. "In all there are nine criteria and so far we've seen a number of them at this site. We have doors closing on their on, inanimate objects moving and glass breaking. Which makes up three of the nine criteria".

"But, what about Kuroda getting attacked?" Mai pointed out.

"I'm afraid that was just her imagination," Masako said.

"Stop playing games with me! Why can't you admit this place is haunted?" Kuroda accused her.

Masako walked passed Kuroda to the classroom door. She looked back to Kuroda, "Alright then, I'll try once more. I will sense if there are any spirits here".

Sia looked up from her notes, "In case there are, Masako. I'll come with you."

"As you wish," Masako nodded. Carrying her notebook, Sia walked over to Masako and the two left the room.

John spoke up after they left, "if we truly are dealing with a spirit here and Masako can't sense it. That would be quite a shock".

"There's no evidence suggesting there is one," Naru stated.

Mai looked up at him.

_'Why's he sticking up for her? Oh I get even Naru is a sucker for a pretty... Wait, maybe it's because Sia is friends with her. That would make more sense.'  
_  
"You're just a sucker for a pretty face," Kuroda accused Naru. Mai's eyes widened as Kuroda voiced her previous thoughts.

_'Whoa! I didn't say that out loud, did I_?' Mai thought, surprised.

"I'm quite familiar with Miss Hara's work. I firmly believe she's one of the best in her field," Naru admitted. "All I'm doing is giving her the respect she deserves."

Ayako folded her arms. "I'm far more talented than she is, and I'm not nearly get that level of respect".

"What is it about you, that I should be holding in such high regard? Cause I'm drawing a blank," Naru responded coldly.

Ayako looked at him outraged. "What did you just say?"

The sound of creaking wood filled the room, causing everyone to look upwards.

"Creaking noises?" Takigawa observed.

Mai looked at him, panicked. "Don't ghosts make noises like that?"

The ceiling above them cracked drastically, and a woman's scream filled the halls of the old school.


	7. Evil Spirits All Over! Part 7

The women's screams resonated through the old schools halls. John ran to the nearby window, his eyes widened in shock and he look back to the others urgently. "It's Sia and Masako. Somebody call an ambulance!"

***  
The sounds of the ambulance siren faded away in the distance as Naru addressed the group. "The portion of the wall that had been demolished, was boarded up with weak plywood. Was by no means structurally safe. Masako must have leaned on it causing to break under her weight, and with Sia being as observant as she is. Must have been close by as the incident happened. Obviously moved Masako so that she'd take the brunt of the fall and protect Masako. Miss Hara herself, said it was an accident."

"We can't deny it anymore, there's obviously a force here," Ayako uttered.

"Oh?" Houshou accused. "Would this be the spirit you failed to exorcise?" Ayako glanced away in disdain. Houshou looked at Naru, "We're playing with fire. An unsuccessfully exorcised spirit is like a wounded bear".

"So what happened to Masako and Sia, was Ayako's fault," Mai thought out loud, connecting the dots.

"Oh please!" Ayako

"Listen," Naru interjected. "From what I saw in the video, it was just an accident."

"But accidents keep happening here! That's why people say this place is haunted," Mai said urgently.

"That may be true, but there are simply not enough readings on the equipment to prove it. There aren't any temperature fluctuations, no ionic polarization and the EMF readings are normal. The proof just isn't there," Naru said.

Kuroda looked at him confused, "but Ayako was trapped in that room, and I was attacked upstairs? Something also moved the chair, broke the glass and deleted the video".

"Like I said I'm still not convinced," Naru said skeptically.

Houshou raised a point, "maybe we're dealing with a highly intelligent spirit who knows how to hide from your machines?"

Naru thought on it, then looked back at Houshou. "What do you really think?"

"I still believe it's a residual haunting".

"And you John?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Though I do agree it's become quite dangerous here," John said.

Houshou looked at Naru, "now tell us what you're thinking?"

"I'll hold off on my opinion for now, and besides I'd prefer to discuss it with my assistant first," Naru said matter-of-factly. Naru moved off the table he was leaning on and walked out of the room.

When he was gone, Houshou addressed everyone else. "So what do you think about this guy? He knows how to put on a show with all this equipment, but I'm not convinced the boy wonder knows what he's doing".

"We'd best get prepared then. We'll wait till he gets back before starting," John stated.

"Gets back?" Mai asked alarmed.

"Well I'm assuming he's visiting Sia".

***

"May I please have the room of Siana Koizumi," Naru asked the receptionist at the hospital. She was a middle-aged, plump woman with a small name tag that said Barbra.

She eyed him up and down, before turning to back her computer. Punching in a few keys, Barbra found the room Sia was in. Grabbing a visitor's pass and a nearby blue-ink pen, she turned back to Naru. "What's your relationship with this woman?"

"I'm her superior".

"Oh really? You're a bit young to be in charge of anyone, don't you think?" Barbra said skeptically.

"I'm the CEO of my own business," Naru answered.

"Uh huh, and I'll find a husband who won't gamble. We're all fooling ourselves kid. I'll just say you're her boyfriend," Barbra replied. She scribbled something illegible on visitors pass and handed it to Naru. "She's on the second floor, Left wing, room 235".

"Thank you," Naru nodded irritably, taking the visitors pass from her hand. He approached the elevator that led to the left wing. As he entered the elevator he pressed the level two button.

The elevator doors opened on level two, Naru stepped out into the plain hallway. A sign on the wall indicated that rooms from 230 - 239 were down the hall on the left. Following the signs instructions, Naru found Sia's room easily.

He reached for the door, and quietly opened it. Naru looked in the room to see Sia leaning on three hospital pillows as she read a cheap paperback, from the news agency.

He instantly noticed her hair was not in its usual ponytail, the red hair was almost all the way down to the bed. She looked relatively bored, most likely because she was just as much of a workaholic as Naru.

Hearing him close the door, Sia looked up from her book with a curious expression. "Is there a problem with the current case?"

Seeing a chair next to the bed, Naru walked over to it and sat himself down. "Kuroda is becoming a nuisance," Naru answered.

"That was evident from the start," Sia pointed out. "That girl is hard set on there being spirits in that building," she said coldly.

Naru leaned back in his chair, thinking on what Sia said. "Quite," Naru replied. "Kuroda maybe trying to gain attention".

"It's more likely that the soil beneath the building isn't stable. It may serve well if to that gets investigated. It could reveal something significant to the case." Sia suggested.

"I'll take a look when I get back," Naru said. He looked at Sia carefully, her features looked strained. "Is your back hurting?"

"The Doctor says my rib cage is badly bruised, and that I have to stay off my feet for a week and a half," Sia informed him. "Masako has a bruised rib cage as well, but should be back on her feet in a week".

"Good, but you should rest Sia. Straining yourself won't make you recovery any faster," Naru told her.

Sia nodded, "perhaps, that would be best". Sia placed the paperback on the bedside table and moved herself in the sheets till she was comfortable.

Naru stood up and walked around the bed. Taking a step towards the bedside table, Naru gently placed Sia's black notebook down.

Sia watched as he placed the notebook down. "Thank you for bringing that here," she said through droopy eyelids.

"You're incomplete without it," Naru said. He turned and moved towards the door. "I'll keep you up to date with the case".

Sia listened as the door closed behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	8. UPDATE

Helloooo peeps ^-^

I apologize for not uploading anything sooner, I swear I've been writing as much as possible to make up for the unposted chapters!

The Next Chapter for Ghost Hunt will be posted (hopefully) this week :)


End file.
